


[podfic] Wrote the Book

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Inappropriate Workplace Behavior Seminar, Kirk/Inappropriateness, Podfic, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise is subjected to a compulsory seminar on Inappropriate Workplace Behavior, and Jim Kirk finds this to be particularly challenging.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 34





	[podfic] Wrote the Book

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wrote the Book](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645649) by insaneidiot. 



[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** Inappropriate Workplace Behavior Seminar, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, originally posted in 2010, Kirk/Inappropriateness, podfic cover art welcome!

 **Music:**[Sexy Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyRZy-ei2mk), as performed by Air

 **Length:** 00:23:10

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(ST-xi\)%20_Wrote%20The%20Book_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
